You Never Can Tell
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: If someone had told her three years ago that in the future she'd be happily standing at Victor Creed's side, she would have laughed. Goes to show you never can tell what the future holds. Victor/Kitty, Logan/Rogue
1. Kimi ni Fuku Kaze

So this is a Victor Creed/Kitty Pryde fic. It's inspired by watching too many spaghetti westerns and Samurai movies. I hope you guys enjoy this story. For future reference Kitty is 22 in this story and Rogue is 23. Logan and Victor are both over 100 years old. The universe is a mixture of the movie and comics.

* * *

She had left the Institute behind in favor of travelling the world, curious to see what wonders and horrors it held. But curiousity and cats never got along very well as she learned outside of a shop in Okinawa, Japan. Kitty had finished with the busy neon lit streets of Tokyo and had headed south for a more relaxing atmosphere before heading out to Moscow, Russia in a week.

As Kitty exited the small shop that sold trinkets to tourists she began to head down the street to find something to eat. She looked ahead of her and spotted him, the large frame, short brown hair, and fierce blue eyes that haunted her after their first encounter years ago. Sabertooth made his way towards her with lazy grace that dared anyone in a 10 mile radius to try him on for size.

She thought about running but found her legs continued straight towards him. Some of her fear ebbed away as she realized that if he recognized and attacked her that she could just phase away from his attacks. Time felt as if it slowed down to a snail's crawl as they began to cross paths. Kitty held her breath and her eyes widened as his blue eyes glanced over to her for a split second.

As with every other instance where time slowed, time therefore had to speed up to recover lost ground. When everything was back on track she was almost at the end of the street. Turning around Kitty could see him getting further and further into the distance and almost by insane compulsion began to follow him.

The small shops began to come few and far between the longer they walked and Kitty was more than sure that he knew she was following him. He did nothing to stop her, and did not try and lose her going so far as to slow his long stride when she began to tire.

Kitty didn't know what he was playing with but for some reason she couldn't talk herself into running away and calling The Professor or Logan. An hour and a half had gone by, they had turned onto a dirt road that led into a beautiful forest. She could hear the sound of the sea in the distance and despite the relaxing atmosphere fear crept over her again.

A flock of birds suddenly flew from the nest startling her. She looked up and watched as they flew away, out towards the sea. Her feet faltered as she looked back up the road to see him missing, Kitty swallowed nervously before continuing on.

It took ten minutes to reach the end of the road, it would have taken five but she had been arguing with herself mentally for a good five minutes before soldering on. Kitty was surprised at what awaited her, a traditional Okinawan house with tiled roof and a long porch sat in a small clearing.

He sat on the steps, calm and cool with a smirk on his face and a katana in between his legs that leaned against the inside of his right leg. "Nice to see you again Kitty cat," he said, his voice deep in timber that vibrated deep within her.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked without thinking.

His grin grew "Well seeing as this is my house, shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

"In Japan, what are you doing in Japan?" She remedied "Last I heard you were in Mexico."

"Left Mexico a year ago, you people really should make an effort to track your enemies movements better, never know when we might sneak up on you," he said darkly and she glared at him.

"What brought you here then?" Kitty asked if only to keep him focused on something other than tearing her limb from limb.

"Well ya see, that's a real good story that started with a girl named Alessandra," he started as he began to fiddle with the hilt of his katana making her nervous. "Alessandra was beautiful, long black hair, olive skin, and curves that could kill a man, a fine mamacita if there ever was one. She and I hit it off big and everything was great, until about six months in when she came over to mine smelling like her boss Juan. As you could imagine I didn't take to this kindly."

Kitty had an idea of where this tale was going but decided she had to know the outcome. "How not kindly did you take it?"

Victor gripped the hilt of the katana "I snapped her neck in half before tracking down Juan doing the same to him, after I calmed down I decided to take a breather and found my way here. Looking back on it I realize that I probably went a little overboard but she broke my heart so I broke her neck."

She looked at him in shock "You went a little overboard?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"It's been known to happen," he replied nonchalantly.

Kitty shook her head, not knowing what else to say. "And what brings you here, to Japan and to my humble abode?" he asked.

"Vacation, and I'm not sure," she answered simply and he shrugged not caring to push the subject any further.

"What's with the sword, I didn't think you were one to use weapons," she asked as she silently cursed her big dumb mouth.

"It's called a katana and you don't know me well enough to know wether I like to use weapons or not," he said as he stood up and stepped off the porch. She took a step back instinctively as he unsheathed the katana and pointed the blade at her.

A strong wind blew and the trees around them bent slightly at the force causing the leaves to tremble loudly. Kitty's eyes widened as he charged and made to cut off her head. Her breath caught in her throat as she forced her mutation to kick in to avoid the sharp edged steel. The blade stopped an inch away from her pale throat and she looked up into his laughing blue eyes.

"You've been on vacation, have to make sure you're still on your toes," he explained with a smirk showing off his impressive canines.

"Were you always this much of a quippy bastard?" Kitty asked angerily as he sheathed his katana in one swift motion that signified years of practice.

"Since the day I was born," he replied as he turned around and headed back to the house.

Kitty wondered if she should take his departure as a hint to leave. Before she could get herself turned around and be on her way he called out to her.

"I know you're hungry, so come on."

She stood dumbfounded, he was offering her something to eat and other than the joke he had played on her, he had made no attempt to harm her. Kitty didn't know what he was playing at but she had to know what was going on with him. Cursing up a blue streak at herself she found herself following him once more. Kitty was sure that curiousity was going to get her killed, only it was a cat named Victor Creed that was sure to deal the final blow.

* * *

Please review


	2. Mexican Standoff Down in Old Okinawa

I hope you guys are liking the story so far. If any of you were wondering about Victor and his katana, Logan's been known in the comics to have training in martial arts and is very skilled with blade weapons (other than his snikt!claws). I figured with Victor being over 100 years old he too would have had training in all sorts of fighting techniques including the samurai sword.

* * *

The house was messy, which wasn't unusual. She had lived in a mansion with guys long enough to know that most were rather messy. Kitty followed him into the kitchen and stood awkwardly against the far wall as he walked over to an old boom box and turned it on. The room filled with the sound of music indiginous to Mexico which contrasted sharply with the surroundings.

Victor pulled out a bowl from the small fridge and placed it into the microwave to heat up. He leaned against the counter and looked over at her, the only sound being from the loud humming coming from the microwave. Kitty looked him over for the first time, he wore faded jeans that frayed at the bottom from constant wear, a long sleeved black shirt that hugged his muscles nicely and black cowboy boots. For some reason she was reminded of Clint Eastwood and Kitty didn't know if she was feeling lucky or not.

She looked up to his face and their eyes locked. Standing at opposite ends of the room combined with the music and Kitty felt like she was in the middle of a spaghetti western for a moment.

"Seems like we're in a bit of a Mexican stand-off," Victor said with a chuckle.

"Isn't a Mexican stand off where three of more people all have guns pointed at each other?' she asked and his eyes narrowed in dangerous mischeif. Kitty straightened herself up to try and show him she wasn't frightened of him.

"Smartass," he replied simply and she felt a small sense of victory at being able to put one over on him.

She didn't understand why she was allowing herself to be put in harms way. She had her mutation to save her should the occasion call for it. But even with it, all he had to do was be faster than her and get in one could shot and she'd be a goner. Kitty had a nagging feeling that she liked being face to face with danger. After being so protected with the X-Men always looking after her as if she were a child it was a nice change of pace being around Victor.

The shrill beep from the microwave brought her back to reality. Victor moved with swift grace and brought the now steaming bowl out onto the counter, throwing down a pack of chopsticks and indicated that she should eat. Kitty found that he had fixed her a bowl of Udon and she picked up the chopsticks and broke them apart before picking up the bowl.

She eyed it suspiciously and Victor snorted at her uneasiness. "You must really think poorly of me if you think I'd stoop so low as to poison your food," he said snidely.

"Well you seem to be full of surprises today, never can be too careful," Kitty replied before she dug into the food.

"Good girl," he said softly before moving to lean against the counter once more. The loud Mariachi music drew to a close and a new song came on that she recognized but couldn't remember the name of. It was an older song from the 50's that was made for sock hops and one of her grandmother's favorite songs.

"What are we listening to?" she asked between mouthful of noodles.

"Chuck Berry, 'Johnny B. Goode'," he replied and she smirked.

"Everybody says you and Logan are immortal...were you around in the 50's?" Kitty asked.

Victor growled softly at the mention of his rival's name and Kitty bit her lip nervously. "I'm immortal, the runt is just a cockroach that refuses to die," he said as if it were gospel truth.

The jab at Logan was expected and even though she felt she should stick up for her friend she thought it wiser to keep her opinion to herself. "So you were around in the 50's," she said trying to get him back on track.

"Why so interested?"

Kitty shrugged "No reason, just trying to imagine you with a leather jacket and your hair slicked back doing the Twist," she said with a smirk.

"Now remind me why I haven't strewn your innards all over the kitchen yet?" Victor asked lazily.

She had come to far to let his comment shake her resolve, she felt comfortable enough to know that he was once again just being a quippy bastard. "Because I'm good company," Kitty replied smartly before finishing off the last of the Udon.

"That or I've become soft in my old age, but I really think it's because if I pull a Shogun Assassin I'll have to clean up the mess later," Victor said as he dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a small box of matches.

"That's a really good movie," Kitty said as she took the bowl over to the sink, brushing past him as he lit his cigarette.

Victor raised an eyebrow "I'm not the only one full of surprises today."

"You can thank the runt for my film education," she replied and he laughed loudly.

"I'll be sure to do that the next time we meet," he said with a wicked grin.

"Oh I'm sure you will, you know in the middle of you two trying to see who's got the bigger dick," Kitty said and she was very grateful that all her time around Logan had sharpened her tongue.

"Now shouldn't that be obvious?" he said in a way that suggested that if he she picked Logan that it wouldn't matter that he would have to clean up the mess later.

"I plead the 5th," she said and he took a pull off his cigarette as he raised an eyebrow.

"That only works in the U. S. of A," he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"What is it with guys and their love affairs with their dicks?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Same thing with girls and their tits," Victor retorted.

"Oh it so is not," she denied but it didn't wipe the smug look off of his face. Kitty was slightly beggining to wonder what was wrong with her that she had stayed so long in his company and had made no real attempt to escape. His conversational skills intrigued her, he didn't treat her like a child or an enemy, he treated her just like a regular person. Which made her slightly nervous as she reminded herself for what felt like the millionth time that he was a mass murderer. Kitty needed to get out and call Logan to inform him of Victor's location before the man did serious damage to the area and its people.

"Well," Kitty said with a smile. "Uh, thanks for the food it was very good but I really think I need to be going now, I mean I've taken up a lot of your time already, so I'll just let myself out," she said as she took a few steps back before turning to head for the exit and safety.

She almost made it to the entrance to the kitchen before the sheathed katana blocked her way.

"Oh I don't think you should leave just yet," he said in a low dark voice that made her breath catch in her throat. "We've still got some buisness to discuss."

* * *

Please review


	3. Sayonara Setting Sun

Logan and Rogue are both in this chapter. A little bit of light hearted humor before we get back into it. I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if the Japanese is off .

* * *

Kitty ran faster than she had ever run before. She was back safe in her hotel room but she still felt like she was running, with Victor's laughter still ringing in her ears. He didn't try to follow her even though she knew he was more than fast enough, not that he could get his claws into her. Kitty didn't know what he wanted to discuss with her and she didn't want to ever find out.

She was currently packing her bags. Okinawa would have to be a trip for another time, and the next time she went on vacation she would have the Professor look up Creed's location before heading off. Kitty debated going back to New York but she didn't want anyone to think she couldn't handle herself out in the big bad world. Logan had trained her personally, and she knew that when the chips were down she was more than capable on her own.

Her frenzied movements slowed and she sighed in frustration before digging out her phone from the pile of clothes and personal items littering the bed. She called one of the only people she knew that would put her in a good mood.

"Hey kiddo," she smiled at Logan's greeting.

"Hey old man, just checking to see that the mansion didn't burn down without me there," she said and Logan snorted.

"Yea right, if anything this place is running smoother without you," he said and she knew he was just poking fun at her.

"How are things in Okinawa?"

Kitty sighed and sat down on the bed, she didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want him running to rescue her either. "Everything's fine, just a bit slower than Tokyo, kinda caught me off guard," she lied.

"I'd rather go to Okinawa than Tokyo any day," Logan said.

"Yea well you hate people," Kitty replied.

"I live in a big fucking mansion full of people, how does that make me hate people?" he asked.

"Yea well, you sure do keep fucking off to Canada every chance you get," she shot back, instantly regretting the comment.

It was silent for a long drawn out moment and Kitty felt guilt welling up in her chest. She hadn't meant to snap at him but with the tension from being around Victor was still pumping through her and she was taking it out on Logan.

"You know why I go," Logan said softly.

"I know, shit Logan I'm really sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I've just had a really weird day and I didn't mean to take it out on you," Kitty said feeling horrible.

"Yea well, I guess I should have expected it," Logan said and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Scooter says you're getting more and more like me, temperament included," he explained.

"That's not really a bad thing ya know," she replied.

"Depends on who you ask, kiddo," he said and she could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Yea well, I say it's a good thing, everyone who doesn't can just shut their faces," Kitty said with strong conviction.

Logan chuckled before she heard a small struggle over the line. "Logan, you ok?" she asked.

"Hey sugah!"

"Hey Rogue, did you have to drop Logan to the floor to get the phone?" Kitty asked with a small giggle.

"Almost, but he knows when he's beat, how ya been?"

"I've been really good, sorry I haven't called more but there's just so much to see out here," Kitty said sheepishly.

"Oh it's alright, I just wish I could have come with you like we planned," Rogue replied.

"Yea it sucks that you had to stay and help train the newbies."

"Ya know sometimes I think this big lug just doesn't want me to go anywhere sometimes," the southerner said with a overly dramatic sigh.

"Well you are his little Mississippi Queen," Kitty teased.

"Yea that and he's gotten used to getting laid almost every night," Rogue managed to get out before there was another small scuffle and Kitty could hear Rogue laughing triumphantly in the background.

"Uh Kitty?" she heard Logan say.

"Hiya stud," Kitty teased before laughing as he made a frustrated grunt.

"Listen, I've gotta go help the fur ball unload some lab equipment so I'll talk to you later," he said hurriedly.

"Don't call Hank fur ball, you're not exactly hairless ya know."

Logan scoffed "Sayonara kiddo."

"Later old man."

Kitty sighed before tossing her phone back onto the pile of clothes. She felt better but the knowledge that she had to get the hell out of dodge was still at the forefront of her mind. Calmly she began to neatly fold her clothes and place them in her duffle bag. Kitty would be damned if she acted like a frightened rabbit now. Her leaving was nothing more than a tactical retreat, an intelligent maneuver made to ensure that she would fight again another day.

Tactical retreat or not, she didn't know what stopped her from telling Logan or Rogue, Creed's whereabouts. It had been on the tip of her tongue the whole conversation but had never managed to make it out into the open. She reached out for her phone but stopped short as if there were some invisible barrier stopping her.

A warm summer breeze lilted into the stuffy hotel room and she sighed softly and closed her eyes. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and she swallowed nervously, she hadn't opened the door to the balcony.

Kitty glanced over her shoulder and saw sharp blue eyes staring her down. They contrasted sharply with the red setting sun just over the man's broad shoulders and in a moment of insanity she thought the sight was quite beautiful.

"Hazure touhou koneko?" He purred.

"Victor," she whispered before the air left her lungs

* * *

Japanese translation:

Hazure touhou koneko?- Miss me kitten?

Sayonara- Goodbye

* * *

Uh oh Kitty's in trouble now. Please review


	4. Kiddo

Yay another chapter. I hope you guys are liking this and thank you for all the reviews. Also, I know that the Japanese is probably wrong but please cut me some slack i can only do so much with an online translator.

* * *

"You move and I'm gonna put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours."

She glared at him and he swore he could see vengeful fire burning wild in her big brown eyes. When she had seen him in her hotel room she swore he would try to kill her. There was a blur of movement and before she could sink through the floor there was a loud pop and something imbedded itself into her lower back.

Everything had gone dark before she could react. The next time she opened her eyes Victor was staring down at her with a dark smirk and a gun in his hand.

"Yea," she said with a defiant grin. "I'd like to see you try."

He chuckled "Alright, run again," he said as he took a step back. "If you do though, every person I run into while tracking you down is going to lose their head, and any other limbs I decide to make mine."

"You son of a bitch," she growled.

"Got it in one kitty cat," he replied. "Now you just settle down because you're going to be here for awhile."

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"It's like you said, you're good company," Victor said and she began to seethe.

Kitty stood up and for a moment Victor thought that she would bolt once more. She shoved her hands into her pockets and he nodded, indicating that she had made the right decision.

"So that's all you want, my company?"

"I may be a bastard kiddo, but all bastards get lonely at some point," he explained.

"Don't call me kiddo," she hissed and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Compared to me you are a kid."

"That's not what I meant," Kitty shot back. "Only Logan calls me kiddo."

"Oh, if that's the case then I'll never call you kiddo again, wouldn't want to encroach on your precious friendship with Jimmy," Victor said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Kitty looked at him in confusion "Jimmy?"

"Kakushigoto mai," Victor said softly.

"Nani temae senpuku?" she replied and he chuckled.

"I didn't think you spoke Japanese," Victor said in amusement.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?"

"Oh yes kitten you really are."

"Who's Jimmy?" she asked, getting them back on track.

"It doesn't matter," Victor said absently as he studied the gun in his hand.

Kitty huffed "Apparently it does or you wouldn't have said anything."

The large mutant rolled his eyes "Damn he was right, you are feisty as hell," he mumbled.

"Uh hello, stop referencing stuff that I'm not aware of would ya, it's getting annoying, now either tell me who Jimmy is and this he person or just shut up about it," Kitty said in frustration. She hated it when she was out of the loop and since she had been brought back to Victor's house she had almost no idea of what was going on.

"Fine," he said snidely. "I was talking about Vittorio, he told me you were going to be a handful, I was hoping for once he'd be wrong."

"And who is Vittorio and how does he know about me, is he some kind of stalker?" Kitty asked, wondering if she had heard anyone by that name before and if she had unconsciously noticed anyone following her.

"No, not a stalker, he's just very good at getting information on people," Victor explained as his patience started to run thin. He didn't know why she insisted on asking so many damned questions.

"So he's what, one of your henchmen?"

"Henchmen, who the hell do you think I am, Magneto?" he asked. "I'm not a henchmen person; Vittorio is…a friend I guess."

She laughed "You have friends; wow I think the world may be coming to an end."

He laughed as well before his eyes darkened and he raised the gun and pulled the trigger twice. Kitty's eyes widened in horror as she heard the shots and felt the two bullets whiz by her head, causing her hair to blow back slightly before the two slugs buried themselves in the wall behind her.

"Shut up," he growled as she stared at him in shock.

"If you're gonna kill me, just fucking get it over with already," Kitty said shakily.

"Now why would I wanna kill a pretty little thing like you?" Victor asked innocently.

He watched as she sunk to the floor in defeat and he smirked triumphantly. His kitten was smart and knew when she was beat, she wouldn't fight when there was no hope in winning. She could run, but the people who would die because of her cowardice would weigh heavy on her soul.

"Watashi keishi temae," Kitty whispered as she stared at the floor.

"Bakari taishite sono tossa kiddo," he replied before exiting what had now become her prison.

* * *

Japanese translation

Kakushigoto mai- My secret

Nani temae senpuku- What are you hiding?

Watashi keishi temae- I despise you

Bakari taishite sono tossa kiddo- Only for the moment kiddo

* * *

Uh oh will Kitty be able to escape? Who is Vittorio really? Will Kitty ever find out who Jimmy is? More's coming soon so be on the look out.


	5. The Cat and The Rat

Sorry this took so long to get up. This is a small quiet moment between Kitty and Victor. I hope ya'll enjoy and please review.

* * *

Kitty sighed as she looked around the room that Victor had left her in and spied an old nap sack in the far corner. She investigated the contents only to find that it was filled with her clothes and a few of her essentials. Victor intended her to stay for awhile at least, she wasn't surprised that her cell phone was missing among her possessions.

Grabbing a pony tail holder she gathered her hair before tying it back. She was scared that he would kill her but Kitty had to hold on. She had to find the right moment and either escape, call Logan, or if she absolutely had to; kill him. It wouldn't be hard to do, she wouldn't need a gun or a blade like some of his other enemies would use. No, all she had to do was reach into his chest and pull his heart free.

Victor had claimed to be immortal, but Kitty was almost certain that if you pulled out a god's heart it would die.

With renewed determination she exited the small room and made her way to find her captor.

She found him on the porch smoking a cigarette, a bottle of sake sat beside him. The moon was full in the sky and Kitty realized that she didn't know how long she had been out. For all she knew the sun had just fallen below the horizon or it was a few hours before dawn.

"What time is it?" she asked as she slid the door shut behind her.

Victor looked up at the moon "1 a.m. give or take a few minutes," he replied.

"How do you do that?" Kitty asked as she hesitantly walked closer to him.

"Do what?" he glanced over at her.

"Tell the time by the moon."

He chuckled "Ancient Chinese secret."

Kitty shook her head before walking over and sitting down at his right side, close but not too close.

"You and your damn secrets," she said softly before picking up the bottle of sake and taking a drink.

"Well you can't expect me to tell you everything, there'd be no fun if I did that," Victor replied before taking the offered bottle back from her.

She was quiet for a moment, letting the sake warm her insides. "Cat and mouse," Kitty said finally.

Victor grinned "Yes but who's the cat and who's the mouse?"

"I thought that would be obvious, your codename is Sabertooth after all."

"This coming from the woman codenamed Shadowcat," he replied as he flicked the spent cigarette out into the yard and she shrugged. "I wasn't talking about codenames anyway."

"Well then please elaborate," Kitty replied sarcastically.

He took a long drink from the bottle and she almost scolded him for not sharing before she realized that her words would fall on deaf ears. It was his sake after all.

"You were the one that followed me, not the other way around," he began to explain. "You could have run off and called your little X pals to come and give me shit but you didn't. You followed me all the way out into the middle of nowhere for no real reason at all."

"I followed you to make sure you didn't attack anyone," she replied adamantly.

"Of course ya did," he replied sarcastically. "Now shut up and let me finish."

"Fine," Kitty huffed.

"After our little chat, I was gonna let ya go, I just offered you something to eat to be polite," Kitty snorted and he shot her a glare which made her bite her bottom lip in silent apology. "You could have left, I wasn't gonna stop you but you followed me. This whole time you've been chasing me and I've let you, which makes you the cat in this."

"And so you shooting me with a horse tranquilizer was me chasing you?" the young woman asked in slight disbelief.

"It wasn't a horse tranquilizer don't be so fucking dramatic," Victor shot back. "And no that wasn't you chasing after me, because you may be the cat in this but I'm not a mouse I'm a rat and a rather large and mean one at that. Besides, you would have come back here today anyway; I just did you the favor of getting rid of your moral conflict."

"Trust me, I never planned on coming back here," Kitty said before snatching up the sake bottle once more.

"That may be true, but you would have anyway," Victor replied before leaning back, using the palms of his hands to keep his body upright.

"You seem very sure about that for someone who hardly knows anything about me," she replied before setting the bottle back down.

Victor remained silent and she looked over at him to find his eyes staring up into the night sky, up at the full moon. Half his face was hidden in shadow but his eyes shone fierce blue even in the pale light. She had always expected to see a cats eyes staring back at her. Even in his berserker rage state of mind his eyes remained blue, while Logan's brown eyes always flashed gold.

The man beside her was an enigma; she had always passed him off as brutish and more or less stupid. But the past 24 hours had blown her theory out of the water, although the one thing that remained firm in her mind was that he was dangerous; a murderer.

"Victor?" she whispered.

"Yes kitten."

"Why haven't you killed me?" Kitty asked.

"Because I need you for something," he replied.

"And what would that be?"

Victor looked over at her "I don't know."

Her heart fell when she realized that he was telling the truth.

* * *

Please review


	6. Tora ken

Yay another chapter. I hope you guys are liking the story, if you are please tell me so. Inner dialouge is in italics and bold italics.

* * *

The warmth of the sun on his face and the distant roar of the sea were all he was faintly aware of. Victor sat still as stone, his eyes closed and his face emotionless while his mind was focused only on the small room at the other end of the house. It was seven in the morning and he hadn't moved an inch since 5.

His guest, however, was still sound asleep. He could hear her evened out breathing and small lazy movements despite the walls and distance between them. In his mind's eye he could see her, long brown hair splayed across the pillow illuminated by the light of the sun. Her plush pink lips parted slightly allowing her to breath easier in her dreaming state. The pajama shirt top riding up on her body just enough to show a sample of lightly tanned skin. Her limbs were spread out in a delicate manner, the thin blanket tangled up in her legs. Victor thought absently that she looked like a Venus that belonged only in Ancient paintings.

_'Goshujin koneko imei sougishiki oyobi hiroimono otaku,'__  
_  
Victor made no move to respond to the voice at the edge of his mind. He knew there was more meaning behind the words but he refused to dwell on them. The presence receded from his mind and he sighed softly as he heard Kitty begin to stir.

He heard her muscles stretch themselves awake and the loud pop of her joints as her limbs reached their limits. Kitty would find him soon enough, and if not he would find her he would leave the choice to her for the time being. His attention was drawn away from his so called guest at the other end of the house and back to more important matters. Like what exactly he would do with her after he figured out what he needed from her.

_'You know what she is here for.'_

_**'Shut up dammit, and stop switching languages on me, find one you like and stick with it."**__**  
**_  
_'What if that language happened to be Latin?' __  
_  
Victor scowled outwardly, _**'Well I guess we'd never talk again smartass.'**__**  
**_  
_'You shouldn't change the subject Victor, you know why she's here.' _

_**"Yea because you talked me into grabbing her.'**__**  
**_  
_'When did you become so stubborn towards me?'__  
_  
_**"When you started talking me into doing stupid shit.'**__**  
**_  
_"Yes well you certainly don't need me telling you what to do in that department.'__  
_  
Victor growled softly and the prescence left the back of his mind again which just left him feeling lonely and pissed off.

***

Kitty slowly wandered out of her make-shift bedroom in search of something to eat. She had managed to get some sleep despite the fact that she had been out like a light for a few hours thanks to Victor and his wierd way of inviting her to stay with him for an unspecified amount of time.

The house was completely still which worried her slightly. Kitty figured Victor for an early riser like Logan but nothing but her bare feet on the dusty wooden floor and normal old house noises could be heard. She glanced around as she walked slowly down the hallway, waiting for him to jump out at her.

Kitty peeked in different rooms and other than an extensive albeit messy library she found most of the rooms all but bare. She was surprised by the library and made a note to ask Victor about it later if he hadn't done something horrible to her by that point.

She by-passed the kitchen in favor of at least knowing if he was in the house with her or not. She didn't want him sneaking up on her again if she could help it. The master bedroom was worthy of it's name and not even the impressive looking King sized bed could lessen it's size. Her gaze wasn't drawn in by the bed or the rather impressive looking collection of artifacts he had gotten from various countries that lined the walls.

Her eyes were drawn in by Victor Creed, or what could have been a very life like staute of him. Kitty had seen Logan in the same state countless enough times to know that Victor was deep in meditation. She watched from the doorway and tried to remain as quiet as possible so as not to disturb him. Which was slightly stupid, Logan could get so deep in mediation sometimes that she could set of a firecracker right in his ear and he wouldn't move an inch.

Kitty's eyes were drawn to his katana, the glossy sheath shining brightly in the mid morning sun. It leaned against his dresser and for the first time she got to look at the weapon without fearing that it would be used against her. The sheath was simple black and the small hand guard had been slightly damaged in what she assumed had been a rather intense fight. The hilt itself looked well worn and Kitty wondered just how long the sword had been in his possession and how many lives the blade had taken.

Her gaze was drawn back to Victor and she wondered how someone so apparently out of control could be so well disciplined. The man hadn't moved a fraction of an inch since she'd appeared in his doorway and it wasn't as if she was trying to hide the fact that she was there.

She began to wonder if Victor knew all the fighting styles that Logan knew, or if the katana was the only weapon he had taken the time to learn to use.

"You just gonna stand there and stare or do you need something?" his voice caught her off gaurd and she jumped slightly. He smirked even though his eyes remained closed and he didn't look over at her.

"Acutally yea, I do need something," she said after a long silence.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Victor asked amused.

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "What, did the runt not teach you anything?" he asked.

"Only the basics, enough to hold my own in a fight but nothing like what he or you know," Kitty explained.

"You wanna get stronger?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded her head.

"I can teach you, but you have to do whatever I say, too much back talk and I'll pull your toungue right out," Victor warned.

"Keep it to a minimum I can do that," she replied.

"Hn." Victor rose to his feet and walked towards her until she had to crane her neck to look up at him, his chest almost brushing against hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of him as if he were the very sun that had roused her from her sleep.

"Your first lesson," he said softly. "While I train you, you call me sensei, understand?"

Kitty kept her slight disgust out of her expression "Sensei," she said softly and he smirked.

"Hard part's over," he said before brushing by her and leaving the room.

* * *

Japanese translation:

_'Goshujin koneko imei sougishiki oyobi hiroimono otaku,'- _Your kitten will wake and find you  
Sensei- Teacher

* * *

Please review.


End file.
